


yeet some english shti i wanna share

by SanjixFarron



Category: Uhhh english stuff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjixFarron/pseuds/SanjixFarron





	yeet some english shti i wanna share

fgvbsrgfdhdfd meh imma die

Mark Freemen, one look and BANG! you're dead. 

Betrayal, Mercy

An Infamous serial killer finally let the hell. It was peaceful... too peaceful for his liking.

Torture, Mercy 

His head was messed up. Only filled with bloody thoughts. Malice seeping through his cold skin like a water bursting out of a barrel. 

Love, Mercy

His heart was coral black, a black hole of nothingness. He wants revenge, mercy... Betrayal, Torture, love, revenge. Those are the ingredient... for murder. or perhaps... freedom? 

His foot speared onto the muddy grass, each step filled with regret, sorrow. Leading him to a building, well more like a destroyed bunker. He place his murderous flesh onto the door. Knock Knock whos there? Nothing but ruins. Like his mental state. His former house, his formal lifestyle. destroyed by a little bit-idiot. The sun burn through the sky, mark silently saunter to somewhere. This somewhere is freedom. This somewhere... is revenge.

A wolf in sheep clothing knocks on the door. It open. Stood there was a elegant young lady, blond hair flowing to her waist. She was beautiful, yes, but not for long. Marks place his hand on her shoulder. A Sadistic smirks gleamed through his cold face. Was this it? A morseful scream boomed the air followed by a muffle cry for help and then a SNAP. A limp object flopped onto the cold floor. Blood flowed, sparkling upon the sun. But mark wasn't satisfied. He got revenge, but there's now only guilt.

"Help! Someone died!" a voice rang out, a bystander roared, running away. But mark didn't care. not now not ever. Just because of what he was about to do. He entered he house, his head telling him ansty thoughts. He picked up a knife. and well... slice, slice, slice, stab. Police arrived, barging into the house. But all they found was 2, limp bodies... objects. The infamous serial killer got what he wanted, but had no more will to live...

Perhaps this is for the best? Perhaps...

A figure stood up after all the noise had cleared, the left. left for freedom. The cool air blew through the air, gently washing away. 

He's back

Mark Feemen

One look and BANG! you're dead. An Infamous serial killer finally let the hell. It was peaceful... too peaceful for his liking. Mark left the crime scene, heading to his dream land. Heaven.. Or actually, Hell


End file.
